


Dizzy Spells

by Inastiel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Bones, anemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inastiel/pseuds/Inastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: McCoy is anemic. He's always cold and it's hard for him to get warm. He has the occasional dizzy spell and nose bleed, but Jim 's never known. It isn't until one day while on the bridge, Bones gets hit with a dizzy spell and passes out. Jim freaks out, especially when Bones wakes up and Jim asks him what happened. Bones tells him his blood pressure dropped because of his anemia. He's afraid Jim will think him to be too much trouble as CMO. Instead, Jim's going to be there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy Spells

The turbolift doors swish open and Leonard takes his usual path to the Captain’s chair. Jim is gazing out the view screen, admiring the passing stars. Leonard feels a swell of affection as he sees the wonder that still lingers in Jim’s eyes even after all this time.

Jim is turning to face Leonard when his gaze drops to Leonard’s bulkily clad feet.

“Are you seriously wearing those thermal socks again?” Jim asks, raising his eyebrows at the bulges at the top of his boots, concealed by his pants.

“My feet get cold easily.” Leonard retorts. “And it’s not like these damn regulation boots are very warm.”

Jim looks down at his own shoes and wiggles his toes, thoughtful. “I suppose you’re right.” He concedes. “I should make a recommendation. ‘Boots need to be thicker before our toes start dropping off.’”

He hears a quiet snort from behind him.

“Is something wrong, Lieutenant Uhura?” He asks without turning around.

“Not at all sir.” Uhura answers. “In fact, I find the regulation boots to be perfectly fine.”

“Of course, Lieutenant.” Jim answers, his tone light.

Leonard smiles slightly at the banter. “I have to remind you Jim, you have a physical today.”

Jim groans.

“Don’t be avoiding it or I’ll drag you to the sickbay by your ear.” He warns, turning back to the turbolift. Jim resists the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

Leonard climbs the first step and then sways. His hand shoots out to steady him, and for a moment it seems he’s fine, but then his legs crumple.

Jim leaps up in alarm and rushes to catch him, but Leonard hits the ground too quick. There’s the dull thud of his body connecting with the floor, and then absolute silence.

“Bones?!” Jim shakes his shoulder gently, resisting the urge to shout. Leonard doesn’t respond. Jim reaches out with shaking fingers and takes Leonard’s pulse, relaxing slightly when he feels the steady thud, thud, thud. “Call medical, tell them Doctor McCoy has passed out on the bridge.” He orders. He turns Leonard onto his side and bites his lip, unsure of what to do next. Without knowing what is wrong with Leonard he can’t do much but wait, Jim realizes. He clenches his hands in frustration, trying to quell the rising panic.

Jim hears Uhura calling medical. Spock is crouched beside Jim, a hint of concern playing across his normally impassive features. Jim wishes Leonard would wake up and call Spock out on his display of emotion, wishes he would open his eyes.

He almost jumps when Leonard does.

Leonard comes to quickly, blinking incomprehensibly at the cold floor next to his face for a moment, and then his expression clears remarkably fast. He’s pushing himself up before Jim can stop him.

“Medical has been called.” Jim reassures him, wanting to help somehow.

“Don’t worry about it, I can walk there myself. I’m fine now.” Leonard tells him.

“Fine? You’re not fine, Bones, you just passed out!”

“It’s only a dizzy spell – my blood pressure dropped.”

“Dizzy spell? Dizzy spell! Are you saying this has happened before?” Jim is angry now, and a little bit hurt.

“Once or twice. I have anemia, Jim, it happens.”

Jim sits back and tries to sort through the storm of hurt, worry and anger swirling through him. “Come on, let’s get you to the sickbay. Spock, take the conn.” He says, voice flat. He stands and helps Leonard to his feet, who sways again slightly. Jim suddenly regrets his decision.

Leonard ignores his hesitation and makes his way slowly to the turbolift, diligently ignoring the bridge crew’s stares. Jim follows him after a pause, chewing over his next words.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks quietly once the turbolift doors close. He hits the brake to give them some privacy and wishes that the hurt in his voice wasn’t so obvious.

“I was afraid you’d think me too much trouble to be your CMO.” Leonard admits, staring at his hands. Jim notices how pale he is and resists the urge to reach out. He should get Leonard to medical, but first he has to put to rest this ridiculous notion.

“Does your anemia usually affect your performance as CMO?” He asks.

“No, only when I forget to take the pills, like this morning. I was so busy with the physical exams I forgot about the damn things.”

“Then it’s fine – you’re still a competent CMO, Bones, even with anemia.” Jim watches as Leonard slumps slightly in relief and feels guilt clawing in his stomach. He should have noticed sooner – how Leonard never seems to be able to get warm, the pale colour he sometimes acquires, but he’s always chalked it up to Leonard being used to hotter temperatures and tiredness. He wishes he had double checked when Leonard had brushed it off as nothing.

What an idiot he’s been. What kind of friend doesn’t notice something like that?

Leonard stares at Jim with furrowed brows and then sighs. “Jim, it’s not your fault you didn’t realize. I haven’t exactly been forthcoming about it.” He tells him, reading Jim like an open book.

Jim nods, trying to squash the guilt. Leonard turns to the brake, but Jim reaches out and catches his arm. “Bones.”

Leonard pauses and turns back to him.

“I’m here, alright? You don’t have to do everything on your own. I can help, I want to help. I know you’re used to taking care of everyone else, and you do a damn good job of it, but it’s okay to need help too. Let me help. Please.”

Leonard searches his face for a moment, uncertain, and then nods. “Alright, Jim.”

“Good.” Jim breathes out, glad. “Now let’s get you to the sickbay before your med staff break down the doors.”

Leonard snorts.

Jim releases the break and sure enough, the medical officers are waiting right outside the doors, their expressions betraying their worry. When they catch sight of their CMO, standing up and very much alive, they immediately swarm forward. Jim feels a knot of worry dissolve inside of him when he sees the relief they display at realizing Leonard is mostly alright.

“We’re all here for you, including me.” Jim reminds him quietly. “The crew cares about you, Bones. Let them help too.” Jim continues as Chapel hurries forward and begins scanning Leonard with a tricorder. Leonard gives him a small smile and instead of shooing his staff away, he lets them do exactly that – help him.

Jim feels a weight lift off his shoulders. It’s about time the healer allowed himself to be healed.


End file.
